The present invention relates to a method of building refractory protection walls of ovens, furnaces and combustion chambers, and to a fire-brick for carrying out said method.
This invention is applicable notably but not exclusively to the construction of boilers or furnaces for protecting the hearth walls thereof. More particularly, the present invention is intended for protecting boilers in which the hearth walls are provided with tubular panels, notably in the case of town refuse or garbage incineration boilers.